


Bodies in Motion -- an alternate scene from If There's a God Who Can Save Me

by lizandletdie



Series: If There's a God Who Can Save Me [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, F/M, Oral Sex, Time machine, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened had Belle not interrupted their kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodies in Motion -- an alternate scene from If There's a God Who Can Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I had planned to save this prompt for a rainy day, but since we’re doing Take Back the Tag I figured what the hell, let’s do this shit. So my friend Anna, like basically everyone who reads If There’s a God Who Can Save Me, did not like that Belle broke off the sexy kiss they were having. Unlike the rest of you slackers, she did something about it and sent me this prompt. So here you go, this is what WOULD have happened in the time machine kiss if I had wanted the story to only be about 10 chapters long. You’re welcome. (The first part is pulled out of the actual chapter because I meant what I said about this literally being an alternate scene, you don’t have to have read my story to understand what’s going on, but it’ll help. The pertinent information is that Gold is a mad scientist hellbent on time travel, Belle is his new assistant who is still a little not sold on this whole idea but has limited options due to her gender, and they’re about to fuck on a non-functional time machine)
> 
> This is completely un-beta'd because it was a prompt that I wrote for the Take Back the Rumbelle Tag movement, but hopefully it should be legible either way.
> 
> I hate that I have to do this, but apparently I do. If you're reading this fic anywhere besides AO3, it was posted without my consent and likely profited someone else. Please consider [donating](https://www.paypal.com/cgi-bin/webscr?cmd=_donations&business=CZNGXGNP4PRX4&lc=US&item_name=The%20Mantis%20Fund&currency_code=USD&bn=PP%2dDonationsBF%3abtn_donate_SM%2egif%3aNonHosted) or swinging by my Tumblr (standbyyourmantis) to let me know what you thought!

As Belle closed the gap between them and pressed her lips to his, Gold was dumbstruck. She was kissing him.  _Belle_  was kissing him.  _His_  Belle was kissing him. And, most importantly, she wasn’t kissing him like she wanted him to stop. He leaned in closer as her hand tightened around his haphazardly-tied cravat, holding his head where she could continue her languid exploration of his mouth. Every cell in in his body demanded he thrust his fingers into her hair and press her into him, but that would startle her. He was going to need to exercise all his strained patience, she was too inexperienced to risk startling her.

No matter what he was – mad, desperate, lonely – Gold was no fool. He was not one to turn down a good thing freely offered, he would take this as far as she was willing to go. He sucked gently against the seam of her lips, drawing a soft gasp from her before darting his tongue into her mouth. She tasted like tea and jam, sweet and delicate. She took the hint and began moving her mouth in tandem with his, her hands moving from his cravat to lace in his hair, holding him in place for her continued perusal. If pressed, he’d be forced to admit he rather enjoyed this sensation of being used for her pleasure. It was unbearably erotic, and he saw no point in trying to wrest control from her. She would have what she wanted from him in the end, regardless. Instead, he gently encouraged her, letting his hands roam her back before coming to rest on her hips with his thumbs tracing small circles over her hipbones.

His patience was rewarded when she finally broke her mouth away from his, her lips a bruised looking red and cheeks flushed with excitement. He saw in her eyes a mirror of his own glassy desire, and she examined him now as though she meant to commit his every feature to memory. He nearly groaned, no one had ever looked at him that way and he found himself desperate now for her approval. Her head tilted to one side as she twisted fingers into his hair coyly, and he used the chance to press his lips to the side of her neck and begin to slowly tease her by alternately pressing kisses and small bites into the pale skin he found there. She gasped and moaned with the pleasure of it and he couldn’t help but to grip the fabric of her skirt tight in both fists to prevent himself from pressing against her and grinding. She was too inexperienced and he was far too lonely for this to be wise, but damned if he could stop himself. Not with her pulse fluttering under his lips, not with her head tossed back granting him unreserved access to her throat, not with her skirts bunched tightly in his fists and her hips scant inches from his groin.

He buried his face in her neck and breathed deeply, dragging her smell into his lungs and then into the blood in his veins where it carried her throughout his body and into his brain, there the only fevered thought to remain was simply  _Belle_.

 

Her left hand began to move slowly down his shoulder and arm, just fingertips dragging along him, burning him where she touched.  He pulled back enough to see her face and her hand moved to his neck, untying his cravat through eyes half-lidded with lust.  He let her finish her work, costing him gods only knew how much of his remaining sanity in the process.  When he felt the silk of his neck cloth sliding free and felt her fingers moving against the now bare skin of his throat he had to close his eyes to shut out everything but the feel of fingertips and this innocent exploration of his body.

When the first button was undone, he lost himself.  With a growl, he wrapped his arms around her back and crushed her against him in a hard kiss.  She squeaked and stiffened for a moment and he thought he may have gone too far, until she relaxed against him and he felt teeth teasing his lower lip.  He moved her back until he felt her bump against the console of  _Eurydice,_ he moved his hands back to her hips, lifting her up so she was seated on the polished wood.  He leaned back, admiring his work.  She looked generally confused, but eager.  All blue eyes and red lips, flushed cheeks and brown hair falling about her face in soft waves.  He needed her — needed her like this, free of boundaries and limits and rules.  He stepped in between her legs, tipping her head back and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips again.

"Do you trust me?" He whispered, feeling her shudder with the heat in his question.

She only paused a moment before giving him a tentative nod.  That was all the encouragement he needed, placing his hands on the sides of her thighs and slowly dragging her skirts up, exposing more and more of her stocking-clad legs followed by garters tied in pretty bows in pale pink ribbons before he finally reached her drawers.  He pressed the palm of his hand against her through them and felt a swell of masculine pride as her wetness soaked into the fabric.  He rubbed her experimentally, and when her head tossed back and she moaned, he knew he had to have her.

"Help me with these," he whispered, fingering the eyelet lace edging her drawers.  Her blue eyes were dark with desire and confusion, but she never took her face from his as she untied the ribbons on both sides and slid them down over her stockings exposing herself to him.  She leaned back expectantly, gazing up at him as though she had all the time in the world.  It was a deliberate gesture, he realized, an imitation of easy experience meant to entice him.  And damned if it wasn’t working.  Instead of doing what he truly wanted — which was to undo his trousers and take her right then and there — he resisted.  It was entirely probable that this would be her first time, and if she had chosen him as a lover then he was not going to let her regret welcoming a much older man into her bed.  He could be patient.  If this was really to be her first time, he would not make it the last one with him.

Rather than exploring the newly revealed treasure before him, he moved his hands to her neck, unbuttoning the high collar of her shirt in slow, easy movements.  When he reached her breastbone, he let his fingers graze the skin there and she bit her lip in anticipation.  He let a predatory smile play across his lips as he bent to kiss her as he worked his hands lower until her pretty shirt was discarded on the floor behind her and nothing but stays and a thin chemise protected her breasts from his perusal.  He worked his mouth down her neck to her shoulder, one of his hands holding her hip to help her balance and the other one moving under her chemise to tease one pink nipple from the protection of her undergarments.  He rolled the nipple between his fingers gently as he pressed a bite to the tender flesh of her collar bone, intending to leave a small mark as a subtle reminder for her of what had happened.

She was incredibly responsive to his touches, gasping as his hand toyed with her small breast.  He freed the other one as well, kissing down her chest to take one small nipple in his mouth, suckling and teasing it until she was near to screaming and he felt her hips begin to roll.  Another sucking bite to her breast left another mark, another sign of his conquest as he dropped to his knees in front of her.  She was completely ready for him, but he wanted more from her.  He wanted her moans and gasps of pleasure, he wanted to hear her scream for more, he wanted to know she wanted him.  He  _needed_  to know she wanted him.

His hands and lips caressed her inner thighs, rubbing his cheeks against the soft silk of her stockings and the softer silk of her skin.  Finally, he leaned forward pressing the flat of his tongue against her opening and licking upwards until he reached the small bud at the apex and he heard her whimper.  He sucked her clit into his mouth and worked on it a little with his tongue.  Her hand stroking into his hair reassured him he was on the right track as he took one hand and wrapped it around her to stroke her lower back and used the fingers of the other one to begin probing into her tight sheath.  First one finger, then two, scissoring just a little, preparing her for him without hurting her.  As his tongue and mouth kept teasing her, he kept working his fingers inside of her, curling them to rub the sensitive places he knew remained with in.  He felt her begin to tighten around him and heard her moans increase in both pitch and intensity.

Finally, he felt her quiver and she gave a series of finally gasps and he continued moving inside of her until he felt her grow slack.  He rose then, letting her seize his face and kiss her juices off of his mouth.  She was frantic, now, nearly ripping his shirt from him in her haste to press her hands against his skin and feel him.  When he felt her hands move to the waistband of his trousers, he pressed himself tentatively against her and heard her whimper into his mouth again.

"Are you sure?" he breathed into her hair, terrified of her answer either way.  He wanted her, but this act could not be undone.

"I’m sure," she said with a nod kissing his neck, mimicking his earlier teasing of hers.  He groaned as he finally released his cock from his trousers, which seemed to have grown tighter as the day went on.  She reached for him, wrapping one small hand around his member and giving a few experimental caresses before he stilled her hand with his, afraid if this continued it would be over before it began.  Thankfully, she seemed to understand, leaning back beneath him and letting him coat himself in her juices and line himself up before thrusting slowly into her.  Thankfully, she didn’t seem to experience any discomfort, having been prepared fully by his earlier attentions.  He bent low over her as he thrust into her in deep, slow movements, placing kisses up and down her chest and neck. Completely unable to have enough of her even as she wrapped her legs behind him and pulled him into her, savoring the feel of him inside of her.

He move one hand to tease her again, letting her pleasure build again as he continued moving inside of her.  She was hot and tight and welcomed him and everything he’d ever wanted or hoped.  As he felt her shiver again with a second climax, this one less frantic but no less intense as she dragged him inevitably towards his own.

With one, two, then three final thrusts, he pulled himself from her, spilling against her thigh and burying his face in her neck.  As he gradually became aware of his surroundings he heard her sighing into his ear and felt her hands twirling his hair around her fingers.

"Well," he gasped out, "I suppose this changes everything."

Belle — beautiful, brave Belle — giggled and kissed his temple softly.

"It changes exactly what we want it to change."


End file.
